Electric relays, particularly "all-or-none" types, generally comprise an electromagnet actuating an armature with a contact point against a fixed contact to open or close an electric circuit.
Proper operation of the above mentioned types of electric relays require an electromagnet and elastic devices of adequate size so that dependable, rapid opening is assured, and so that the contacts close without bouncing.